narutopedija_srfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno (春野サクラ, Haruno Sakura) je kunoiči sela lišća. Na početku svoje šinobi karijere i boravka u timu 7, Sakura nije bila dobro pripremljena na život jednog šinobija i komplikacije u odnosima svoja dva saborca. U želji da promeni ovu činjenicu, Sakura počinje ozbiljan trening sa svojom učiteljicom Cunade i postaje pravi kunoiči spreman da zaštiti svoje prijatelje i svoje selo. Pozadina Sakura je imalo manje-više normalno detinjstvo, provedeno sa oba roditelja, bez tragedija koje su doživeli njeni budući saborci Naruto i Saske. Malo po ulasku na nindža akademiju sela lišća, neke devojčice iz njenog razreda su počele konstantno da je zadirkuju zbog njenog visokog čela. Sakura je pokušala da sakrije svoje čelo šiškama ali je to samo povećalo zadirkivanje vršnjakinja. Jednog dana, Ino Jamanaka joj je prišla, ohrabrila je da skloni šiške, i njih dve su postale najbolje prijateljice. Narednih godina, Ino je svojim prijateljskim delovanjem uspela da pomogne Sakuri da se odbrani od nasilnika i izgradi svoju ličnost. I ako joj je bila zahvalna za to, Sakura odlučuje da izađe iz Inine senke i postane više jednaka njoj. Kada je saznala da je su obe zaljubljene u istog dečaka, Saskea Učihu, Sakura i Ino zaključavaju svoje prijateljstvo i počinju takmičenje oko toga koja će prva osvojiti Saskea, što biva početak njihovog budućeg rivalstva. Ličnost Na početku prvog dela, Sakura je prikazana kao jako staložena i pristojna pred svojim predpostavljenima, odlučna pred svojim prijateljima, a sigurna u sebe. U mnogim situacijama je prikazala trenutke stidljivosti kada je reč o Saskeu Učihi, ili konkurentnosti sa Ino Jamanaka. I ako prvi deo njenog karaktera to ne nagoveštava, Sakura često pokazuje osećanja delikvencije, ljubomore i besa. Zbog svog "prefinjenog" ponašanja i činjenice da dolazi iz porodice sa oba roditelja, u početku nije imala skoro ni malo razumevanja za Naruta koji je rastao bez i jednog od njih. Umesto da svoja prava osećanja prikaže pred drugima, ona se manifestuju unutar njenog uma kroz "Unutrašnju Sakuru" (内なるサクラ, Uchi Naru Sakura). "Unutrašnja Sakura" je manifestacija u njenom umu koja se pojavljuje u trenucima kada Sakura pokaže lažna osećanja. Tada ovaj deo njene ličnosti nastupa i prikazuje njena prava osećanja ali samo u njenom umu. S druge strane, "Unutrašnja Sakura" ne pokazuje uvek različita osećanja od onih koje Sakura prikazuje s polja, već u nekim situacijama pokaže isto osećanje samo u većoj varijanti. U situacijama kada Naruto Sakuri uradi nešto iritantno ili uznemirujuće, Sakura će odgovoriti nasilno, dok će "Unutrašnja Sakura" odreagovati na isti način. Kako je vreme prvog dela prolazilo, Sakura je stavljena dred sve više poteškoća koje život nosi, sa kojim nije mogla da se nosi koristeći se "Unutrašnjom Sakurom". I ako je na akademiji bila opterećena svojim fizičkim izgledom i pustila kosu samo zbog Saskea, na čunin ispitu u šumi smrti je shvatila da je duga kosa teška za održavanje i da je ona samo smetnja za šinobija jer bi je protivnici mogli iskoristiti protiv nje. Na misiji u zemlji talasa Sakura je prekršila dvadeset peto pravilo šinobija i plakala je shvativši da znanje iz knjiga i činjenica da je položila kao odličan student neće biti dovoljni da živi putem šinobija. Ova činjenica doprinosi tome da Sakura počinje da sažaleva sebe i gubi veru u svoje tada skoro nikakve sposobnosti znajući da nije korisna i da mora da se oslonaja na svoje saborce tokom borbe. U želji da promeni tu činjenicu, Sakura počinje naporno da trenira da bi dostigla svoje saborce i da im više ne predstavlja teret. U međuvremenu postaje toliko odlučna da ih zaštiti čak i po cenu života. Inspirisana njegovim brzim rastom, poboljšanjem njegovih sposobnosti i odlučnošću da ostane uz nju, Sakura počinje da koristi Naruta kao model za svoj dalji napredak i usavršavanje. Kada je u drugom delu shvatila kakva je Naruto osoba zapravo, Sakura počinje da se bolje ophodi prema njemu, da polaže svoje nade u njega, i ostavlja za sobom sve svoje predrasude i strahove. "Unutrašnja Sakura" se poslednji put pojavljuje jednom na početku drugog dela, a potom jeoj se gubi svaki trag. Sada, ona je ustanju da iskraže svoja osećanja i uteši samu sebe što je drugi produkt njenog treninga sa Cunade. Njene agresivne reakcije upućene Narutu ostaju prisutne ali sada samo u komičnom smislu kada on prikaže neku od svojih perverznih tehnika, ili kada je pozove na sastanak. Uprkos svom nekada oholom i ciničnom ponašanju, Sakura više nema ni malo loše mišljenje o Narutu, imjući visko mišljene o njegovim sposobnostia i ljudski vrlinama smatrajući ga jednim od svojih najbližih prijatelja. Naruto s druge strane sada mnogo bolje poznaje Sakuru, shvativši da ona zapravo voli seksi teniku ako bi njen produkt bio go muškarac umesto gole devojke. Uprkos činjenici da je u velikoj meri ojačala, Sakura nastavlja da se donekle oslanja na Naruta. Kako je vreme odmicalo, ona odlučuje da učini za njega sve što može, pomogne mu da se nosi sa teretom jednog džindžurikija, podrži ga u odlukama vezanim za Saskea, i bori sa na njegovoj strani kada god je potrebno. Izgled Haruno_sakura_part1.png|Sakura na početku prvog dela Sakura (Deo I).png|Sakurin izgled kroz najveći deo prvog dela Sakura ima svetao ten, zelene oči i roze kosu. Kao devojčica na akademiji, nosila je šiške preko celog čela kako bi se odbranila od zadirkivaanja svojih drugova iz razreda koji su je zvali "Bilbord čelo" (デコリーン, Dekorīn). Ino Jamanaka ju je ohrabrila da to ne radi i Sakura od tada zabacuje kosu pozadi kako bi i drugi mogli da joj vide lice. Kada je već završavala akademiju, njena kosa je narasla do pola leđa iz razloga što je Sakura čula glasinu da Saske samtra dugu kosu privlačnom. Na čunin ispitu u šumi smrti, Sakura je odsekla kosu na dužiu do ramena kako bi se oslobodila od Kin Cuči. Od tada, pa nadalje nastavlja da nosi kosu te dužine, koju vezuje u konjski rep kada joj smeta. Kako je Sakura postajala starija priznato je da je postala vrlo atraktivna, dok je Džeraja rekao da sve više počinje da liči na Cunade. Sakura (Deo II).png|Sakura u drugom delu Sakura (IV Nindža Rat).png|Sakura tokom Četvrtog Šinobi Rata U prvom delu, Sakura je nosila crvenu kipao haljinu sa belim kružnim dizajnima nekada sa kratkim, a nekada bez rukava. Takođe, na sebi je imala uski tamno sivi šorc, plave nindža sandale, kao i traku sela lišća koju je nosila vezanu na vrhu glave umesto na čelu. U mangi, često je prikazivana sa lakom za nokte i senkom za oči, dok ovaj deo njenog izgleda nije prikazan u animeu ni jednom. U drugom delu, Sakurina odeća se sastoji od crvene majce bez rukava sa rajfišlsom na sredini i tamnih rukavica dok je njen donji deo tela prekriven tamno sivim šorcem, svetlo roze suknjom i dugačkim čizmama do kolena od kojih su joj slobodni prsti. Njena traka za glavu u drugom delu menja boju u crveno. Sakura (Poslednji Film).png|Sakura u Poslednjem: Naruto Filmu Boruto naruto the movie sakura uchiha haruno by iennidesign-d9nhsl1.png|Sakura u Boruto: Naruto Filmu Tokom Četvrtog Šinobi Rata, Sakura nosi standardni prsluk sela lišća, pamno plave pantalone, nindža sandale i traku šinobi saveza na vrhu glave. U ''Poslednjem: Naruto Filmu ''Sakura ima crvenu haljinu bez rukava, sa belim ukrasima i krugom na leđima koja joj doseže do butina. Takođe nosi kratke crne pantalone, crne rukavice i sive zaštitnike za kolena i laktove. Svoje čizme iz drugog dela je zamenila sivim nindža samdalama sa visokim potpeticama. U ''Boruto: Naruto Filmu ''Sakurina odeća se satoji od crvene kipao košulje kratkih rukava sa grbom učiha klana na leđima. Njen donji deo tela je pokriven svetlim pantalonama do kolena i tamno crvenim sandalama sa visokim potpeticama. S obzirom da je puno vremena provodila kod kuće, nekada je prikazivana i sa belom keceljom i dugim sređenim noktima. Category:Likovi